From Preppie to Goth
by icupcake
Summary: Chap 4 up! Looks like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are entering the scene. See the first day of school through Inuyasha's eyes. Next chapter coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner, but for now im borrowing the characters and doing what EVER I WANT(cakles evily while said characters sweatdrops)

This is just going to be an informative chapter. Its basically giving you an idea of the new fic that im planning to post up. Now all i want to know is what do YOU think about it. Do you think this stroy is: A. Great! or do you B.Hate!

Chapter 1: Blooming Idea

heres the summary: Kagome is your average gothic chick: she wears all black(with one color thrown in), has a indifferent attitude, and could care less what anybody thinks. well, at least thats what she'd want you to think.  
Anyhows there are two differences that sets her apart: one which she doesnt bother hiding, she is OBSESSED with reading and writing(though nobody knows exactly what), and one thing you'd never know, that shes crushing extremely hard on a preppie(and an arrogant one at that!)!

now that i told you about kagome, now ill give you info on the other characters:

Kouga and ayume: kagomes gothic friends. they are humorful, fun, and are downright dirty when ridiculing the 'preps'. Kouga has a crush on Kagome, which he plans to reveal to her, while Ayume has a long time crush on Kouga, who promised her as a young girl that when they grew up they would get married and have 'whole bunches of children'(which Kouga has forgotten...sounds familar? )

The preps: the preps include: Naraku(bleh), Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou(double bleh...boy do i have plans for her snickers), Hiten, his brother(i forgot his name, can someone do me a favor and tell me plz? thanks), and Keneke , an annoying girl who i made up who idolizes Kikyou and follow her every move.

The 'swingers'(ppl who fits in and associate with ppl rom all labels and dress normally): Miroku, Sango, and Hojo.

The Nobodies: these ppl are considered 'nobodies' becuase they are queit and mainly ignored/not noticed. these include ppl considered geeks, shy people, and people who dont talk: hougyoku(shy ackward girl who's in love with miroku), and Kagura(shes quiet and most peple find her scary).

The preps: these people are put on the lowest part if the list for obvious reasons: becuase the preppie peopls MADE the list, and so they would put thier worst enemies down here for spite. The preps however, view that THEY'RE on top on the list, while the preps are at the bottom. kouga, kagome, and Ayumes definitely prep and proud of it. :)

Naraku, sesshy, and Kikyou are in 12 grade, the top of the school.  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Ayume, kagura, Hojo, Hiten, his brother(Oy, i still cant remeber what his name is XP. a little help, plz?), Hougyoku, and Keneke are in 10th grade(hurray for the sophmores-yes, im one-!).

Im not going to give you the plot(otherwise you'd know what the stroy is about), but i will give a small hint: The title of this soon to be story is 'From Preppie to Goth'. Even though kagome is the main character, as i told you, she is ALREADY a gothic, so i guess that it has to be one of the preps changing to gothic, hmmm? heh, lets see if you can figure out whats going on here.

note: in case you wanted to know(most likely you didnt but anyways), hougyoku means jewel. thats the name of the shy girl who's in love with Kagome.

So what do you think? please pick eithier A(great) or B(hate) so i can know what you think.

you wont know the pairings simply becuase they are likely to be something at one piont and change at the end.

I also have another story, her hardest goodbye. that story also has kagoa as the main character but it is a sad fic with a bittersweet ending. this one will most likely end happily. :) thats pretty much it, and dont forget to review your vote!

-icupcake 


	2. First Day of School

Authors note: i'm back again, in two days, impressive, huh? well, i'm not going to blab a lot here, so go ahead and read!

Chapter One: First day of School

"The Japanese Shikon high School is a school that boast of its smart students, its challenging curriculum, friendly atmosphere-the Goth's scoffed-, and school spirit-the preps grinned widely and the principle winked back at them-. Furthermore, we'd like to let you all know that all of our dedicated staff care-more scoffing and rolling of eyes-about all of you, and we'd like to hear you out" It was then that the notorious school bad ass, koga, called out (a bit too loudly) "Like hell you do!", to which the auditorium either busted out laughing or said 'OOOhh!'

The principle (who did not like to be interrupted) turned a sickly shade of red, and his face tightened, but still managed to hold up his smile, stiffly.

"Koga Wolf, would you kindly get into my office, now?"

Koga smirked" Do I have a choice?"

His friends laughed.

The principle, not bothering to hold up his smile anymore, said through clenched teeth "Get-In-there-NOW-or-else-i-will-call-your-parents-and-suspend-you-for-misconduct!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down, Principle Honokaa, i'm going."

Koga slowly strode out of the auditorium while the Goths cheered. When he got out of the auditorium, the principle regained his composure.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Some students are obviously not here to learn. Now then, where was I...oh yes! Whenever you have a problem, you can always tell the staff and we'll do our best to help you out in any way we can. That being said, Id like to welcome all of you, whether new here or returning, to the greatest school there is, Jewel high!"

The principle walked off the podium while some of the students clapped politely, and others just looked deadpanned as if to say 'Do you REALLY expect us to believe that crap?'

The teachers stood up from their seat and started herding the students out of the auditorium while helping the freshmen find classes at the same time.

Kagome and Ayume waited until they were in the hallway to talk.

(kagome)-"man, the principle really laid it on thick today, huh?"

(Ayume)-"Pssh. that was overkill. I kept squirming in my seat, the boldface lies he was telling me made me want to get up and scream my lungs out. I mean, can you believe him? He wants to help us with our problems? Bullshit."

They made their way to first period class, which thankfully, they shared together, since they did not share any other classes. They quickly went to the back of the class on the right corner, which was nearest to the door, and sat down.

In principle Office

Koga sat down in his usual chair, the one with the hole in the cushion which he made the first time he came in the office last year by scratching it with a black pen (which the principle did not notice because he had flipped the cushion over so that he wouldn't get in more trouble).

He then waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He growled in frustration.

"That annoying prick is sure taking his damn time getting here. I hate when he does this."

He tapped his fingers on the chairs arm rest in boredom.

He then stood up and stretched, then went to the door that adjoined the principles office to the main office, and poked his head in it.

The secretary looked up at him with surprise.

"Oh! I completely forgot you were in there! I'll page Mr. Honokaa right now to tell him that you're waiting in his office."

"Yeah, whatever..." was his muttered reply as he closed the door.

"Man, there's got to be something to do here..."

In First Period Class

Students slowly drifted in the classroom. Most of them kagome and Ayume knew from last year or even from elementary school, others were new faces. The preps came all at once, the boys grinning and telling jokes, and the girls laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Kagome and Ayume both rolled their eyes at the same time, and seeing themselves do it, busted out laughing.

One of the prep girls who laughed the hardest at the boys joke and who smiled like there was no tomorrow looked up and looked at them like them strangely.

They stopped laughing.

And stared back. kagome's stare was blank, while Ayumes look was fierce.

The girl blinked and turned around in her seat and whispered something to the boy next to her.

Ayume scoffed" what the hell was that bitches problem? She was staring at us like we was an alien species or some shit."

The boy turned and Kagome instantly knew who he was.

It was Inuyasha.

In the principles Office

Koga walked around the office, looking at his surroundings closely. He had been in the principle office many times, but he never was in this long by himself, so he decided to take the opportunity and snoop.

There were numerous awards, all proudly displayed on the wall and there was even a trophy when he played football 'Back in the Day'. Koga then decided to snoop in the desk drawers, and sat in the big, comfy black leather principles chair.

"Man, this chair is comfy...but it kind of stinks..."

He pulled out the first drawer, on the right ... and found a whole mess papers, and pens, hall passes, and notes.

"Somebody needs to clean there desk..."

He went to the left drawer, and just found a bunch file folders

Lastly he went to the middle one which you have to use a key to open, which he found on the desk.

"Heh lets see what the principle is really hiding..."

He opened it up...and there was a bunch of candy wrappers, note cards, and a marble.

"O-K...THIS is what the principle do in his spare time? Play with a marble? I feel almost sorry for him."

He picked up the blue-green marble and threw it into the air a couple of times. On the 5th throw, he missed and the marble rolled into the back of the desk.

He reached his hand in to find the marble, and instead his hand found a square object.

He pulled it out so he could see what it was.

"What the fuck!"

1rst period class

Inuyasha was in the same grade she was, but the way the majority of the girls treated him, you'd think he was some sort of god.

(Kagome):'You can't blame 'em, though...'

Inuyasha had tanned skin, but the real deal, not the fake beach-surfer guy look that some of the other guys had when they tried to copy him. And his eyes...they were very intense golden eyes, especially when he was thinking (a great accomplishment for most preps). His hair was long and silver, down his back, and on most days, like today, he wore it out.

While most of the younger female population fell for Inuyasha, the rest and older ones tend to fall for his older half brother. The Thing was that no one was actually sure what Sesshoumaru's sexual preferences were, since he appeared to take no interest in anything besides school and himself.

In the short glance that Inuyasha looked at her and turned back to say something(which she couldn't quite catch) to the prep girl who rudely stared, she realized that she was that she was staring at him lost in thought so she quickly snapped her head away from him and turned back to talk to Ayume. But to her surprise, Ayume was still staring at the two preps, and hard. In fact, it looked like she was trying to bore holes in their bright shirts. Inuyasha seemed unfazed, but the other girl was obviously nervous. The girl took one sidelong glance at them, and this time Ayume was ready. She not only gave the girl the finger on both hands, she sticked out her tongue.

"Nyah!"

The girl paled and whipped back around as if she saw a ghost. They both cracked up.

Kagome: did you see the look on her face!

Ayume: hell yah! Man that was hilarious!

Kagome (thoughtfully): Do you think it was a bit too mean though?

Ayume (rolling eyes): kag, u worry too much. She was obviously staring, number one, and number two, U could tell that she was saying something about one of us or both of us to that yasha boy, so we had every right to retaliate. Plus, she was asking for it.

Kagome (blinking): whatever you say...

Ayume (grinning): Exactly. Just follow what I say and you'll be aight.

Kagome (rolling eyes sarcastically): Riiiiight. Ill be sure to remember that.

Ayume (joking): You do that.

Just then an old woman with many wrinkles and a warm smile walked in. Immediately the noise level dropped.

Inuyasha blurted out "Who's the old crone?"

There was some faint giggling and laughter.

"I" began the woman who entered the room "Am Miss.Keade, and that's what id prefer all off you to call me. I will be Your Health teacher."

"Does that mean you'll teach us about the birds and the bees?" Inuyasha asked, oh-so-innocently.

Once again there was laughter. Inuyasha snickered and high-fived his friends. He knew that old folks were touchy and uncomfortable about talking about sex and answering teen's questions about it. And this lady seems to be old enough to be his great great grandmother.

"Why yes, actually, and more, but-" Keade gave him a pointed look "I had assumed that you'd already know at least something about sex, or as u put it, the 'birds and the bees', but then again, I guess we have a few-BEGGINERS."

"Ohhh!" went the class, as Iuyasha colored and said a faint "feh!"

(Ayume, cracking up): Damn! I know he's embarrassed as shit! To be told of by a teacher, and a new one at that? That's humiliating for him, for us, hilarious!

Kagome: heh, I think I'm going to like this teacher.

Ayume (grinning): I think I already do.

EnD oF fIrSt ChApTeR

Man, I can't believe I'm finished already! In fact, I was going to type more, but then I realized that it'd probably to long, so ill just save it for the 2nd chapter:

What Koga Found

I should be updating this story often, and also the other story I have out, 'her hardest Goodbye'.

I am thinking of whether or not I should change the rating...I'm not having anything too serious, its just that I wonder if I'm putting too much cursing in this story. Do you guys want me to tone the cursing down a bit? If the amount of cursing makes you uncomfortable or you don't like it, tell me. Its not really needed, its there because that's how I feel the characters would act and say and whatnot.

Anyways, that's all I got to say for now, except (u know what's coming...)

(Jumps up and down)REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

jk. lol, please review, I read all of them (i got two so far, yippee!), and as a thank you I put your name under the list of reviewers on my profile. Till next time!

-icupcake


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: back again. I've been gone for a long time, not exactly sure how long. It wasn't a review thing, it was a 'I got to bring my grades up or I am royally screwed and wont have the internet up any longer' thing. I got a 3.13 last quarter but my parents wont be satisfied until I get a good average next quarter too (which is the quarter that matters the most…damn). Well, I'm going to update this story and maybe another of my story during spring break. Thanks for your reviews, ill try to be good from now on :)

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I have to do this every chapter…but I don't own Inuyasha in any way or form ….at least, not yet(breaks out into malicious laughter)

Warning: you guys, just to remind you again, this is a Teen fanfic, meaning I'm going to have some teen stuff in here, like cursing, sexual topics, yadda yadda yadda.

(Flashback from 2nd chap)

'He reached his hand in to find the marble, and instead his hand found a square object.

He pulled it out so he could see what it was.

"What the fuck!"'

Chapter 3: What Koga Found

In principle's Office

Koga could hardly believe it. After finding the square object (which turned out to be a condom), he had rummaged in the desk until he found a whole pile of them. Koga was beginning to wonder what the principle was doing with all those condoms in his desk when he heard the principle voice carry up the hallway as he yelled 'Get into your homeroom classroom, now!'

Quickly Koga jumped up and put most of the condoms in the principles desk, while slipping the rest in the in his coat pocket (well, hey, he's a GUY after all…), he also grabbed some of the candy that was in the bowl on the principles desk. Then, closing the desk drawer and locking it, he went to the chair and plopped into it just before the principle walked in.

"Terribly sorry, I was talking to the teachers and went to the lounge for some coffee, and you completely slipped my mind"

Koga rolled his eyes.

The principle then went to his chair, and sat down, one leg crossed over the other and his hands clasped in an over-sophisticated manner.

"So Koga, what's the meaning of your outburst this time? I know there must be a reason, you seem full of excuses."

Koga muttered "… and you're full of shit."

The principle raised his eyebrows.

"What was that Koga? Surely you can talk louder then that. Or is it you only act tough when your surrounded by your little dead-beat friends?"

Koga jumped up and growled "I don't need to fucking 'act' tough, and my friends aren't deadbeat, for your information! In fact, they do more work then you do!"

The principle said 'really', and then did his annoying 'hyuck hyuck laughter.

"Really, Koga, you can be oh-so-amusing sometimes. Other times, however-he gave Koga a pointed look-"You are more on the…, well let me say, _annoying_ side. Your antics are getting old" The principle said "And from now on I want them to stop. You were lightly reprimanded and one time suspended for your antics. But you are no longer freshmen, so from now on your punishments will be on a much higher level. This is your warning, so this time you won't be punished."

Koga scoffed. "May I leave now, _please_? I'm missing first period."

The principle waved him off "Go ahead; I'll have the secretary make an announcement to let your class without a pass."

Koga moved towards the door when the principle called his name.

"Yes…?"

"I'll be sure to check that you're in your classroom in about, say, 1 minute, starting now. Have a nice day, Mr. Wolf."

The principle chuckled as Koga sprinted off towards his class, cursing vehemently.

In first period classroom (health)

The classroom was quiet while they worked on the worksheets Keade had given them. It was a cross word puzzle with all (and I mean _all_) the parts of the male and female body, and a detailed description of each part and what it does on the back of the paper.

This is how Koga found it when he burst into the room.

Miss. Keade looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…hi, I was in the principles office."

"Hmm. Well grab a worksheet and do the assignment. You may sit wherever you like, just please do not talk."

"Yes ma'am" he said, and then spotting Kagome and Ayume, he sat in the empty seat in beside Kagome.

As soon as the teacher resumed writing on her papers, Kagome and Ayume listened with rapt attention as Koga (slightly exaggerating times and what he said) told him his tale of what he found in the principles drawer and their conversation.

"You found _condoms_ in his drawer?" Ayume whispered in disbelief.

"Yep,_ Tons_ of them. There was even a box of unopened condoms so I'm pretty sure they're his. Oh yah and they were strawberry flavored. Guess he gets them to please the ladies" He said with a wink

"Eeek!"

"That's so gross"

"He's the principle, what does he think he's doing? What if some big-shot from the county tried to investigate in his drawers and found them?" Kagome inquired.

"I doubt that would happen. He has a lock on it and they were pretty far back."

"…If it had a lock, how did _you_ get in?" Ayume asked, eyebrow raised.

"Eheh…well you know, I have me ways..."

Ayume gave him a look.

"I found it hidden on his desk. And so I tried it out. And viola!"

"….Your _such_ a dork." Ayume said, rolling her eyes.

"But you love me anyways." Koga said, jokingly.

To Kagome's surprise, Ayume turned away with a huff"

'Is she…blushing?' Kagome wondered.

"Anyways, what I want to know is who he is _doing._"

"Yuck! Why'd you want to know that?"

"Well, I don't think it's the secretary, since she doesn't seem to be that sort of person, and he can't like any of the broads here so…."

"Why do you think that? For all you know he might have the hots for one of out female teachers. Or maybe he doesn't, maybe he just want some company from anyone, if ya know what I mean."

Koga shook his head.

"I don't think so. I know him very good, and he wants anything that would make him feel young to feed his male ego. So what I was thinking…is that he's shacking up with a student."

Kagome and Ayume gaped.

"What a sicko…he's like, 50"

"He's 54 actually." Koga corrected.

"Wow…but what girl would _do_ that?"

"Humph. Probably that snobby slut Kikyou." Ayume said wickedly. Her hate towards Kikyou was a well known fact and she took every opportunity to show it.

Koga shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? But…on a different subject…." He said, flashing a smile, "Any of you wonderful ladies mind sharing you finished assignment with me?"

Bell rings, singling the End of period

The whole class walked out of the classroom in group, chatting loudly and passing in their papers to the teacher. Kagome, Koga, and Ayume were the last ones to go.

"One minute Koga, I'd like to have a word with you" Keade said.

"Err, okay." He said.

When they left, he started talking before she could start.

"Look, I'm really sorry I was late, but my jacka..i mean, _butt of a principle _took so long."

"Calm down Koga, I realize your reasons for being late, this is completely irrelevant. What I wanted to tell you is that next time I would like to see _your_ answers on your paper next time."

He had the grace to blush.

"I know I am old but these eyes see just fine. Furthermore, I wanted to give you this pamphlet." She handed him a pamphlet which proclaimed in bold letters 'Beware! Condoms Fail!'

"Um...thanks."

"Well, I would advise not having sex at all, but nowadays it seems nearly impossible to teens. Well anyways, I am glad to see that you at least take percussions. Well, be safe."

"Huh?"

"Ur zipper is down, ur fidgeting like a kid, and you have a Trojan condom sticking out of your pocket. From what I can see it's an extra small one. Well, buying the right size is very important; it's nice to see a young teen being truthful." She said dryly, ignoring his deep blush.

"Uh…well actually, that is..." he stuttered.

"Oh its okay, I know all about men, nothing surprises me and certainly nothing revolts me anymore."

"Uh, right. Well uh, I got to go to my next period."

Keade nodded her head, and resumed her paperwork.

"One more thing..." Keade said as he got to the door.

"Yes...?"

"I saw that you were wearing dinosaur underwear. Cute."

Koga, blinking in horror, mumbled a quick 'thank you' and ran out of the classroom like his ass was on fire.

End of Chapter 3

Hahahaha! XP im sorry, I didn't even mean to add that last convo with Keade and Koga, but I just got the inspiration and well, yah. I had the visual in my head and ended up cracking up.

Well, besides from the last part, im pretty sure this chapter was kind of boring (and short).Sorry bout that, but this is mostly a filler chapter. I have problems writing filler chapters and I got a bit of a writers block. Ill get back into the swing of it. :)

Well anyways, rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: back again. :) meant to update earlier but its nearing the end of school which means too much work, to much stress, and too much last minutes projects to do. Oh yah, also the HSA . Not to mention the main reason: I am lazy and pro-procrastination. Not too good a combination, eh: P

Now this chapter I going to stop focusing on Koga, Kagome, And Ayume and finally move on to the other characters….

Sesshoumaru: (raising eyebrows) so I am to make my entrance at last. You took your time, _wench_.

Me: eheh heh…. (Sweatdrops)

Inuyasha: it's about _Damn time_ you stop focusing on that stupid wolf!

Koga: shut up mutt! I _am_ the main character after all!

Inuyasha: like hell you are!

Me: erm, actually Koga, u _aren't._

Inuyasha: HA! In your FACE! _I'M_ the main character dip-shit!

Me: -- er, no, wrong again. _Kagome is._

Koga: HAAHAHAHAAA!

Inuyasha: keh!

Me: giggles

Warning: The usual. Due to some very potty mouths... (Glances at Inuyasha, Ayume, and Koga) This fic is rated Teen. And besides, there might be some citrus added later on a wink a wink nothing too hot and heavy though, I'm making a fic not a porno…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters aren't mine and most likely never will be (sniffles)

Flashback, previous chapter:

"One more thing..." Keade said as he got to the door.

"Yes...?"

"I saw that you were wearing dinosaur underwear. Cute."

Koga, blinking in horror, mumbled a quick 'thank you' and ran out of the classroom like his ass was on fire.

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's POV

(note: this is the morning of the first day of school from Inuyasha's point of view. So as not to get you confused)

(Inuyasha's POV)

The morning had started off pretty badly. Firstly Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered to wake him up on time when he slept through his alarm. Secondly, the prick was hogging the bathroom, cleaning, conditioning, and brushing his precious hair. And he had to piss. Really bad.

"Aw, come on man, _please_ let my use the bathroom, I got to go real bad!"

Sesshoumaru replied, coolly, "Maybe you should have thought of that before you went drinking last night"

Inuyasha groaned. "I got to shower and get ready for school, or have you forgotten that the bus comes in 10 FREAKIN MINUTES!"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru, dressed sharply in his pressed and spanking new school uniform, emerged from the restroom. He smirked. "No Inuyasha, I did not. But did _you_ forget that the school bus doesn't concern me, being that I _drive_ to school?"

Inuyasha growled threateningly and flew into the bathroom to pee and shower. Then a record-breaking 4 minutes later flew out the restroom stark naked to his room where he got dressed for school.

2 minutes later he ran out of the apartment he and his half-brother shared to the bus stop. To his surprise there was only one other person there, a nobody with large spectacles (what is this guy thinking, wearing spectacles in 9nth grade?) and a polka dot bowtie (oh yah, you'll make a _GREAT _impression on the ladies with that on!).

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha asked him "Er, this is the bus stop for Japanese Shikon High right?"

The 9nth grader looked up, startled at being addressed.

"Uh...y-yes"

"So why is nobody else here? Did the bus come already?"

"No, I don't believe so..."

Inuyasha huffed and said to himself 'great, I rushed out here for nothing, the bus is late'.

About a minute later Inuyasha spotted his brother cruising toward the bus stop in his car. He came to a stop.

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru? And shouldn't you be going to school? You're not riding the bus so if you're late you won't have a damn excuse."

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. I'm doing _you _a favor. You forgot your book bag." He said, tossing the 40 pound bag at him.

"Um…thanks." Inuyasha said, surprised at his half- brother's kindness.

"I hope you realize you owe me twice now." Sessh said, smug.

"Twice? What's the second for?"

"For making sure you got out of the house early enough to catch the bus."

"What? You didn't help! You did the opposite by hogging the bathroom!"

Sesshoumaru gave a slow, wicked grin. "True….but I set the clocks 20 minutes forward to get you moving. So really the bus isn't late, you're just _extremely_ early."

As this piece of knowledge downed on him, Inuyasha began to shake with rage, recalling how he didn't get to eat breakfast, have a proper shower, or press his clothes (he always pressed his clothes the day he was going to wear them).

"WHY YOU—"

"Oh, you may thank me later Inuyasha, I really do need to get going. Ta-Ta!"

And with that Sesshoumaru sped off.

"And that is _exactly_ why I want to wring his neck sometimes." Inuyasha muttered darkly while the 9nth grader audibly gulped.

-------------------- At School, before 1rst period------------------

Upon arriving at school, Inuyasha searched the crowds for his best friend and constant companion, Miroku.

"I wonder if he-"

"YOU PERVERT!" Said a familiar voice as punches and kicks fell on a well-deserving certain someone.

"…But Sango, my love, you looked so inviting in your uniform, I only was showing my appreciation of your curves…" Miroku said, innocently.

"I'm warning you Miroku." Sango said, cracking her knuckles. "I worked out over the summer so if you get hurt you have _yourself_ to blame." Then with a huff and a twirl, Sango marched into the school.

"Looks like you're enjoying your first day back to school, eh Miroku?" Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Why of course. I missed all my beauties over the summer. Sango is my favorite, though. And boy can she pack a punch." He said, rubbing his cheek.

They both walked towards the entrance of the school.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What I don't get is why you like a macho chick like her. No offense, but there are other girls who would love to get your advances."

"I could say the same about you" Miroku retorted. "But-" and here he became honest. "I like a girl who can hold her own against a guy. It keeps me interested and oddly turns me on."

"Keh Oddly is right. I would like a girl who's quiet, graceful, beautiful, and smart, like-"

"Kikyou" Miroku finished for him.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said quietly, looking at his crush from 7th grade. "Like Kikyou"

------------------First Period-----------------------

After being dissed by the new health teacher, Keade (see 2nd chapter) Inuyasha decided to lay low and do his work. A near impossible feat thanks to Miss. Blabbermouth next to him.

"…And then I was like 'why do we have to have the party at the mansion? The yacht would be way better.' But my parents were all like 'no, we don't want you on the yacht unsupervised and..."

"Um, do you mind….?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to do my work here, er, what is your name again?"

"Oh! Keneke." She said with a large smile.

Inuyasha cringed. "Right... Keneke, it's hard for me to concentrate on your story and my work so would you mind…."

"That I tell you later? No, why would I? I'll talk to you tomorrow if I don't see you today." She said, flashing him another smile.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile. 'Man…she's so desperate to make friends it's painful. She better watch out or people are just going to take advantage of her…' he thought.

Thankfully, though, she only interrupted him once to find out where one word was and after that silence issued. The period ended soon enough and Inuyasha quickly turned in his worksheet and exited the classroom.

-------------Skipping a whole lotta Unnecessary Crap…. ---------

After a boring 2nd period(Chemistry), Inuyasha made his way to the cafeteria. He bought 2 pastries, a bag of chips, and a soda then looked until he spotted Miroku.

'Wouldn't you know it he chose a table near a bunch of girls.' Inuyasha thought, exasperated. 'Well, at least we're not sitting close to-Whoa!'

Unexpectedly while deep in thought, Inuyasha bumped into someone….

-------------Kagome's POV---------------------

She was just making her way to the table Ayume and Koga were sitting at when she bumped right into a warm body. Her packed lunch fell on the floor, and the contents fell out on the floor.

"Um, are you alright?"

She turned and looked straight into the golden eyes of Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly. She began to clean up the spilled food.

"Sorry about your lunch." He said, helping her clean. "I was….busy thinking and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its okay" she replied, and she smiled.

He blinked in surprise. "Well, I have an extra pastry, if you want it."

"Oh, no, it's fine, really."

"Aw come one. It's still warm…." Inuyasha waved the pastry in front of her and grinned winningly.

'Wow…he has a nice smile….' Kagome thought.

"Okay." She said, taking the pastry from him. "Thank you."

"No problem" He said, and he helped her up from the floor. "Seeya"

"bye." She replied.

Kagome felt like she was floating to the table.

"Man, what took you so long?" Ayume exclaimed, then seeing her lunch, raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were bringing lunch?" She asked as Kagome sat down.

"I did but I bumped into Inuyasha and it fell on the floor. Then he helped me up and gave me this pastry."

"_Inuyasha!" _Koga yelped.

"Yep!" Kagome said, grinning.

"Well…that's strange but I heard of stranger happenings." Ayume said.

"Yeah. So, anyone want a piece?" Kagome said, knowing the answer.

"HECK NO! I wouldn't touch anything…"

"Nah, no thanks, I'm cool… (Ayume)"

"…that stupid mutt had his paws on! And neither should you Kagome." Koga said indignantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Koga, its fine, he didn't do anything to it, besides its still in the wrapper." Kagome pointed out.

"Yah, well, still…."

Kagome opened up the wrapper and after taking a sniff, took a bite out of the pastry. It was raspberry, her favorite. But somehow it seemed to taste sweeter, more succulent, more delicious, and she wondered if a certain someone with golden eyes had anything to do with it…..

-------------------End Of Chapter 4, Inuyasha's POV--------------------------

Originally I planned to stop after Inuyasha left 2nd period, but I decided to add a bit more since it seemed short. Well, school is over for me in a week, and o you know what that means? That's right, more updates:D

That is, if verizon DSL will stop being a fart. It has been letting me on the internet only on and off, so sometimes I try to go on the internet and I have no service. --

Wish I had Comcast Internet…..

I was looking at my older fanfic's and nearly fainted from shock. THEY SUCK! They were choppy, boring, and predictable, not to mention one was sappy. XD no wonder I only got 1 review…

Well, I'm improving and the more I write, the better I'll get so BEAR WITH ME please. Suggestions/comments are welcome. :)

Replies….

But why would he have dinosaur underwear? (Referring to Koga in last chapter…)

Answer: Oh, I just had Koga wearing dinosaur underwear because I think it would be cute (not to mention funny!). It was random, really. :D

…..thank you for writing this story cuz in more stories, they turn it the other way around and say that Goths/punks suck.

Answer: Yah, I think that's messed up. However, no matter what label or group people go by, there's good and bad in each one. And no offense taken, I'm not a prep (nor Goth). You could call me a swinger (i.e. a person who associate/friends with all sorts). :)


End file.
